metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Metrox/Archivo4
Archivo 4 de la página de discusión de Metrox. Esta página se mantiene como un archivo de antiguas conversaciones. Si quieres responderme o dejarme un mensaje hazlo en el archivo actual. ---- Gracias Sí, estoy en un proyecto flash, sera vulgar y obseno ya que eso le gusta al publico en un proyecto flash, tal vez una parodia de Super Smash Bros. --santi 18:35 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Completé todo el Mario Kart!, menos las misiones. --santi 17:58 7 abr 2010 (UTC) En Kirby Dreamland 3 hay un Metroid. --santi 20:48 7 abr 2010 (UTC) metroid chido gracias metrox mucha ayuda... ey metrox oye metrox tu nombre de usuario se parece al de mi habbo claro es extrametrox...atto:cleni 16:42 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Phazon Suit thumbUn video de internet demuestra la existencia del Phazon Suit en Metroid Fusion por medio de un código de trampa, testeé el código y solo es un recolor. --santi 22:04 13 abr 2010 (UTC) sobre z metroid thumbbueno metrox yo tengo entendido que en vèz de omega metroid es z metroid por un articulo què decia que samus emfrentaba a un z metroid al final de metroid fusion y en metroid II return of samus bueno si quieres re-edito la pagina solo fue un error grande lo puedo editar y ya :(a y te escribo hasta ahora porque no sabia como entrar a tu pagina de discusion chido la edito y tambien la de saga metroid pero no se como borrarla :( a y apenas supe como poner imagenes a un articulo bueno adios lo que me quieras decir en mi pagina de discucion ok :)--atto:cleni 03:43 14 abr 2010 (UTC) perdon perdon... oye perdon por hacer el duplicado metrox y perdon por mi falta de ortografìa pero no me fijo en las licencias yo digo que nadie ve las licencias pero bueno,gracias por la imagen destacada y ya borre el articulo de metroid fusion ya le puse omega metroid como debe de ser ya voy por el de saga metroid y chozodia...a y tambien ya a nadìe en estòs dias le gusta este juego que a mi me fasina!!!:) bueno ya no vuelvo a hacer los duplicados todos los subire de esa cosita de fotos bueno con agradecimiento en que me ayudaras con las licencias...--atto:cleni 04:02 14 abr 2010 (UTC) --atto:cleni 16:52 16 abr 2010 (UTC) sobre el articulo:metroid genesìs metrox porque el articulo metroid genesìs es un fan fiction??si el juego existe lo encuentras en minijuegos.com bueno hasta ahora digo porque estoy revisando articulos antiguos:) Re: Donde estamos OK, pues marchando ediciones y bienvenidas entonces xd. Cualquier cosa deja un mensaje en mi página de discusión :) 10:30 18 abr 2010 (UTC) sobre las politicas oyè metrox las politicàs que creàste tìenen una que otra falta de ortgrafìa como yo:)--atto:cleni 18:07 20 abr 2010 (UTC)--atto:cleni 18:07 20 abr 2010 (UTC) hola metrox metrox soy el usuario cleni hice una wikipedia y necesito tu ayuda para poder hacer crecer mi wiki ten la pagina http://es.artie.wikia.comthumb me da gusto estar en tu wiki metrox Hola metrox perdon porque hasta ahora te respondo es que casi no reviso Mi página de discusión, queria preguntarte ¿cual es tu juego metroid favorito? a mi me gustan preferiblemente los de la trilogia prime en especial metroid prime 3 corrruption aunque nunca lo he jugado por que visto videos y consultado en tu wikia sobre este juego, me gusta mucho aunque tengo metroid prime 2 echoes en gamecube y no tengo el wii, si necesitas que edite alguna pagina por ti lo hare con gusto en especial sobre metroid prime 2 echoes, es obvio que sepa sobre el y me parece muy bueno lo que no me gusta es que hayan dos dimensiones porque antes de tener el light suit me causaba muchos problemas estar eter oscuro. Puedes dejar tu mensaje en Mi página de discusión. Ate: Phazon guardian, 24 de abril de 2010 (es.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Phazon_guardian) si quieres usa el enlace de arriba para entrar a mi perfil y dejar mensajes. Header Hola , he visto que has bajado el box central de Metroidover y añadido una imagen que cubre toda la parte superior. Sería una buena idea hacer como en la Grand Theft Encyclopedia y currarse una buena imagen para el header. Mejoraría la apariencia de Metroidover, aunque también cabría hacer algunos retoques en la portada, que está un poco rara... Últimamente estoy algo ocupado con los estudios :P pero si necesitas que haga algo con Photoshop no dudes en decírmelo. Saludos, 10:08 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Logo y fondo Bueno, he estado mirándome el css de Grand Theft Encyclopedia y ya veo como va.. primero le ocultan el logo de Wikia y lo reemplazan con el #wikia_header que, en su caso es éste. Al usar #wikia_header ya aparecen todos los botones correspondientes en la parte superior. Después añaden a modo de #background_strip el logo que encaja con el header (éste). La verdad no lo veo muy difícil pero primero tendríamos que pensar el logo... porque yo para ideas soy bastante malo xD. Tendría que ser una imagen de unos 239px de alto para luego poder recortarlo y que quede bien. Voy a ir pensando en un logo guapo, posiblemente con samus en grande y algo que quede bien por los lados, a ver qué sale jaja En cuanto al fondo, debería ser algo que simpatizase con el logo del header. Por ejemplo, el de Grand Theft Encyclopedia es éste y también lo usan en el #wikia_header y en el #background_strip para que quede todo uniforme. 21:50 25 abr 2010 (UTC) :He robado el fondo de la GTA Encyclopedia para ver cómo quedaba xD, lo mejor será buscar un buen fondo antes que nada. El problema de las imágenes cómo la que habiás puesto de Metroid Other M es que siempre fuerzas la repetición en el eje de las Y, y nunca acaba quedando bien... 21:56 25 abr 2010 (UTC) :Bueno ahora estaba loleando con algunos fondos aleatorios para probar como se vería, pero sería interesante incluir algún elemento de Metroid para formar el fondo... se me ocurre un patrón de agua a lo Sector 4 (AQA) de Metroid Fusion, pero para que quede bien..xd Sobre editar metroid prime 2 oye metrox es que edite la pagina de metroid prime 2 echoes y puse algunos enlaces de articulos pero aparecen como no redactados y no se que pasa podrias ayudarme por favor. ate: phazon guardian 25 de abril de 2010 ¿Qué tal queda? Lo he hecho un poco compaginando con los colores actuales de Metroidover, y añadido el mismo background que el del resto de la página. También quedaría bastante bien usar esa tipografía para la portada y los portales, destacaría más que la de los títulos actuales. Te la he subido a Megaupload por si la quieres: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=BAMUPKAX. Saludos, 18:24 27 abr 2010 (UTC) :Pues para los links de la parte superior derecha yo creo que lo quedaría mejor es ponerlos de color blanco, dejando el naranja del nombre de usuario tal y como está, que es de donde he sacado el naranja para la foto xd, los desplegables de Gaming y Más quedarían bien casi de cualquier color siempre y cuando estén iguales; el logo de wikia estaría bien en un plateado brillante (¿Te suena de algún sitio? xD), ya lo he cambiado yo pero modifícalo si prefieres otro color. 19:13 27 abr 2010 (UTC) :Ok, ya están subidas a Metroidover, lo que pasaba es que estaban en .tif por el tema de la calidad, pero veo que el propio ImageShack las ha convertido a png así que perfecto. 21:40 27 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo en IE y Google Chrome Qué raro... A mi en firefox, safari y Chrome se me ve perfecto... será por que es mac quizás. Mañana probaré en un microsor a ver qué pasa y lo arreglo. Saludos, 20:50 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola metrox!! thumbhola metrox,tanto tiempo sin hacer mensajes pero bueno,metrox ya termine el juego de metroid prime hunters pero no se como guardar el cañon Omega--atto:cleni 18:28 30 abr 2010 (UTC) mi articulo de cazarecompensas oye metrox ya hice todo lo posìble porque salìera bien mi articulo y quiero que lo veas porfavor para que me aconsejes e aqui el link Cazarrecompensas de Prime Hunters solo dime si lo hice bien o no porfavor tarde como 2 horas en este articulo:(thumb Gracìas metrox!!! Gracias por las opciones que me has dado intentare poner la galeria como por ejemplo asì? Magmaul.gif|link=Magmaul Images Ridley.jpg|es Ridley(xD)|link=Ridley El articulo!! Al articulo ya le puse la galerìa y puse algo sobre Gorea e aqui el link para que veas que a mejorado :)Cazarrecompensas de Prime Hunters y aqui una imagen para que veas que te doy gracias por lo que dijiste de la galerìathumb. puedo hacer un fan fiction?? metrox me dejas hacer un fan fiction????porfavorCleni 22:40 4 may 2010 (UTC) perdon fue un accidente lo de eso y ya solo usare este usuario:(Cleni 17:56 8 may 2010 (UTC) Una dudá metrox porqué no puedo revasar a Prime H??es porqué yo no soy administrádor???Cleni 19:35 8 may 2010 (UTC) Re:una duda no mira metrox a lo qué yo me refiero es,si te fijas ay una barrá qué puse sobré los usuarios activos,yo ya revase en numero de ediciones a Prime H pero no sale qué este a la cabeza,te lo repito es porqué es administrador??Cleni 23:14 8 may 2010 (UTC) Hice un Fan Art Hola metrox!!,quiero participar en el concurso arte del mes con mi arte te la dejo aúí o la tengo qué subir a imagenes??Cleni 15:42 9 may 2010 (UTC) ok Gracias metrox por tu opinion:((:cleni:) 22:36 16 may 2010 (UTC) Administrador Oye metrox como me puedo hacer Administrador?(:cleni:) 17:03 23 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Administrador :O gracias metrox por el consejo(:cleni:) 17:19 23 may 2010 (UTC) como puedo hacer un fan fiction? Hola metrox como estas, soy phazon guardian, te escribo porque quiero crear un fan fiction y no se si solamente tengo que hacer un articulo nuevo o si tengo que hacer un procedimiento especial, cuando sepa como hacerlo y lo haga esperare tu opinion, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, saludos. Phazon guardian 01:51 26 may 2010 (UTC) figura Samus Aran año 1986 thumb|100px|right thumb|100px|right Hola, Estoy haciendo una figura de resina de''' Samus Aran', concretamente del '''año 1986'. Gracias a la comunidad de Metroid-database he conseguido las fotos necesarias para llevar acabo el proyecto. La figura ya está en escayola y espero tenerla terminada en dos semanas... medirá entre 21-23 cm, pintada a mano y espero que quede igual que la foto. Para la base me han recomendado una recreacion de las rocas azules de Brinstar . ¿alguien podria pasarme alguna foto de Brinstar?¿algo qeu me pueda servir de referencia para el diseño de las rocas y de alguna caja metalica como las que aparece en el videojuego? Ya que estamos... ¿alguna sugerencia para la figura? Un saludo a todos. Re: Metoid Respuestas Me alegra que Metroidover tenga ahora una wiki de respuestas, en cuanto a los permisos, supongo que deben estar funcionando ya que me aparece la opción de proteger artículos o preguntas. ¿Debería tener algún oro privilegio importante? Por otro lado, ¿quieres que Metroid Respuestas sea igual a Metroidover, en cuanto a header, colores, fondo, etc.? O quizás estaría bien modificar un poco el logo añadiendo la palabra "respuestas" por algún lado o algo así.. el problema es que he formateado mi laptop hace poco por cuestiones técnicas y lo más probable es que haya perdido el archivo .psd original :S buscaré entre los backups a ver si lo tengo por algún lado. 21:11 7 jun 2010 (UTC) :Iba a editar un poco el monaco.css de Metroid Respuestas pero no me da la opción; sólo puedo borrarlo, moverlo o ver su historial... un problema con los permisos, quizás? 20:46 11 jun 2010 (UTC) :Pues entraré asi xd, pero vaya bugazo... 21:24 11 jun 2010 (UTC) :Lo que pasaba con el skin de Metroid Respuestas era que el uso del skin personalizado (monaco.css) estaba desactivado desde Preferencias>Apariencia. Lo he vuelto a desactivar para que puedas anunciarla en la Portada de Metroidover o trabajar más fácilmente si tenías planeado hacer algo allí. Yo estoy probando cosas en otra wiki de respuestas para ver como va quedando y cuando esté listo lo implementaré en Metroid Respuestas. 08:47 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Oiga como le hizo para que en la página de inicio tuviera el titulo y el fondo del titulo de un articulo de otro color?? le agradeceré si me responde, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 00:30 8 jun 2010 (UTC) : Hola de nuevo, este, en la página de inicio, cada vez que se crea un articulo el nombre aparece de color azul, y como que en la parte de atras del nombre aparece un rectangulo de un color más oscuro, ¿ que codigos uso para que se viera asi? --Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 01:57 8 jun 2010 (UTC) hola!!!!!!!! " i well back" que tal Metrox!!!!!!!!! tanto tiempo no crees?me habeis extrañado? sorry por no haber estado conectado hace mucho D: pero prometo escribir o editar un articulo minimo a la semana ya que ando con eso del colegio y eso xD ahora tratare de mejorar mi firma bueno salu2 metrox!!! a todo eso tienes algun juego DS wi-fi? es que a lo mejor podriamos hecharnos unas retas -- 00:53 22 jun 2010 (UTC) hola de nuevo que tal metrox oye me podrias enviar una pagina en donde pueda ver articulos que no han sido todavia creados? y lo otro es que yo tambien tengo esos juegos salvo el animal crossing y digo ¿te gustaria que hecharamos alguna reta? si quieres no mas te puedo dar mis codes :D, si es asi avisame yo soy de chile y en mi horario aca son las 12:14 a la hora de escribirte este mensaje salu2. -- 16:14 28 jun 2010 (UTC) ... Gracias por el mensaje , ya hice lo qué tenía que hacer en mis articulos , los pase a mi blog y sobre los cambios : no me parecen tan favorables , habran personas que entren a la wikia y hagan un fic pero bueno es su problema , eh vuelto a ser el editor en segundo para esta wikia!!!! nos veremos pronto metrox (:cleni:) 21:59 25 jul 2010 (UTC)